


underdogs with good intentions

by myhandsarecold



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I said it, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Not RPF, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Philza's A+ parenting, Philza's a bad dad, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, SHIPPERS DNI, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Nothing, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, awesamdad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhandsarecold/pseuds/myhandsarecold
Summary: A collection of Tommy-centric oneshots (unless someone else is requested). Mostly angst because if I can't be happy then neither can you.--This book is mostly for the purposes of writing practice and learning how to use this damn website. I'll do requests but mind the rule book for them, please and thank you. Other then that it'll be mostly my own ideas or a friend's. I'll try and update at LEAST once a week but my motivation is finicky at best.These will all be based on the character's not the CC's.--title from "so nice so smart" by Kimya Dawson
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 178





	1. Rule Book / General Information

  1. Don't even _try_ asking for smut. Even of people who aren't minors _and_ are comfortable with it because no. I'm a minor, it makes me uncomfortable. :D
  2. Nothing ship-y, mostly with the minors. I will do the canon relationships (Karl/Sapnap/Quackity, Puffy/Nihachu, etc.) but they'll never be a main focus. 
  3. I only watch Puffy, Philza, Awesamdude, Tommy, Quackity, Technoblade and Tubbo so if you want anyone else it might take longer so I can watch them and figure out their personalities. Even so don't expect their personalities to be perfect.
  4. I don't like hardcore gore or anything like that so please don't ask for it.
  5. I don't do A/B/O dynamics. It makes me uncomfortable. So just like - don't ask.
  6. Again, If you're in ~~problematic~~ pedophilic MCYT the do not interact. (I could give a full essay on why I refuse to say their actions are just "problematic" but that's another topic for another day.)
  7. Don't ask for a oneshot of the actual CC's it won't happen.
  8. I will do it unless is makes me uncomfortable so don't be weird-champ and it'll probably be written. :)



__________

Table of Contents :

Nuke works AU ft. Awesamdad

Doomsday but trauma requested by WarriorAngel13

In queue :

Dream and Tommy angst requested by MajaG260326

Don't Blame it on the Kids (song fic of AViVA's song under the same title)

Last Day of Summer (inspired by senvurii's animatic : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVCw1D_hlfQ&list=WL&index=9)


	2. "Where's my son?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by @friccafracc 's Tik Tok. (You probably know the one.)
> 
> -
> 
> The nuke partially worked. Sam is distraught and Philza finally realizes that his son exists. They fight, but only a little bit. (Spiced with Niki regretting her actions and my commitment issues in the form of pov switches.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! :  
> injuries mildly described (not really gory but not pleasant either), character vomits but it's not described, a n g s t :)

Tommy didn’t understand why Niki was taking him out this far for spruce trees. They had passed _plenty_ on the way yet she insisted they keep moving. The woman seemed angry, ridiculously so, and whenever he tried to lighten the mood she only seemed to get even more angry. It made him feel queasy. Like something wasn’t right. He kept trying to keep the mood light while hiding the fact he was messaging Sam via his communicator.

_ <Whisper Awesamdude> Niki’s taking me out really far I don’t like it _

_ <Whisper Awesamdude> Sam she’s acting really strange _

_ <Whisper Awesamdude> what do I do? _

_ <Awesamdude whispered> nothing for now _

_ <Awesamdude whispered> I’m on my way _

A few seconds pass.

_ <Awesamdude whispered> stay safe _

He did his best to hide the fact he had his communicator out, but he figured it wouldn’t really matter either way, her tunnel vision seemed to not allow her to notice. What that tunnel vision was for was beyond him seeing as the woman never acted like this before. She had always been so kind to him, especially after his brother died.

Then he felt a pang in his chest. They had always cared for each other, right? He practically thought of her as a sister. After all, they both knew what it was like to care for Wilbur. He was her best friend and his brother. Sure, Philza was there too, but he didn't count. 

They kept walking until he felt his annoyance peak. They had trekked up a mountain and it seemed to be hardly worth it as the trees were smaller than others they had passed and twice the distance to drag back. He was about to tell her off before he heard it. Heard being to key word, as he never saw the thing, but the whistling of something fling through the air made him knock the girl to the ground as his body took the brunt of it for her. 

“What the hell-!”

Niki’s words were sucked away from his ears as the nuke hit. They hadn’t been caught up in the actual blast, but debris covered them and burns accented wherever skin was susceptible from the burning air that surrounded the blast sight and heated rocks. 

He felt his eyes drop as soon as things settled. His ears rang but he knew Niki was saying something, though, he really was far too tired to try and worry about his hearing or why Niki would be concerned. His back felt weird and wet and his leg had an agonizing pain he couldn’t pinpoint the cause of.

He figured a nap might be nice.

_______

  
  


Niki was horrified at what she had done. Having a sixteen-year-old boy pass out on top of her for injuries he got from protecting her was not how she wanted this to go. Hell, she wasn’t even sure if she wanted this at all anymore. Her brain was playing tug-a-war. One side screaming in anger that he hadn’t just up and _died_ and was still playing the hero, and the other part was screaming that a child in his last life would gladly die for her and she was an utter fool. The second one seemed to grow louder as he slumped forward on top of her and she could barely tell he was breathing despite her protests.

She opted not to focus on her thoughts; they weren’t working right anyhow. Her right arm had been struck by a jagged rock and was now steadily oozing blood and her sluggish receptors told her she had a concussion. The boy she had begged not to fall asleep had completely passed out on top of her, therefore they needed an out and they needed it quickly.

_ <Nihachu> help tomy’s hurt vfsdv _

Her fingers had slipped and sent a keyboard smash along with typos that were bound to cause more worry than necessary but she didn’t care. Whatever it took to get _someone_ out here as fast as possible. She knew she would have to deal with Jack questioning why she'd say anything but she had an excuse. It would be okay. Ender, please let it be okay.

It was a mere minute later that familiar shouts were heard. She was shocked about how fast the help actually got there, but that wasn't really what mattered right now. Despite her throats protest she called out a quick, _'here!'_ , and hoped for the best. And it worked, seconds later the ruble that covered Tommy’s lower half was being thrown aside and a man with a gas mask and goggles. He didn’t seem to care that Niki was there as he hefted the boy over onto his lap, running a hand through his hair and pressing his ear to his chest. The man visibly relaxed as he sat there.

“My son,” came his broken, soft voice. _Sam?_

Sam held the boy to his chest with a shaky breath. 

It was now she could see the extent of his injuries and she felt herself almost gag. His back was destroyed, skin and fabric had burnt into one in one area and debris cut deep in areas where it had struck. If there wasn’t an agonizing burn or cut there was an already formed bruise. 

She instantly turned her head and threw up, at the sight of the boy, and from the fact her injuries were finally impacting her in a real way. She felt a tad better, sitting up and shifting away from the disgusting display her body provided.

That seemed to gather the man’s attention as he looked towards her. His gaze made her feel like she was a foot tall as she curled into herself and cradled her hurt arm. 

“You did this,” was all he could say before a scream ripped through the landscape. 

Within seconds Tubbo was in front of Tommy and Sam, blocking Niki and him from their agonizing mental battle. 

“No. No, surely not, I can’t have killed him, Sam, I can’t have. I-- I thought I lost him once to my own doing and now it’s happening again?” He was hysterical and sobbing and Niki’s resolve was falling apart. Was she really doing the right thing? _No. Yes._

She felt Jack pull her up and lead her away as Sam began to comfort the hysterical boy. Her communicator pinging over and over but it didn’t matter. None of this mattered. She might have just led a kid to his doom. She might have just doomed Tubbo to feel what she felt at Wilbur’s death. But it would be so much more painful for him. _At least she knew she could never truly blame herself for Wilbur. Tubbo couldn’t have a chance for the same luxury._

Once they got out of earshot Jack began pestering her with questions of what happened and why she had called for help. 

She took a shaky breath and choked down rising bile. “Jack, he saved me. Oh ender, Jack, this was such a mistake, _he saved me_ ,” she choked out, a sob rising not a moment later.

Jack looked incredulous as he comforted her but she couldn’t find it in herself to care because this was her fault and _she’s a terrible person._

_______

  
  


_ <Awesamdude> I don’t care what side you’re on _

_ <Awesamdude> if you can heal my son get here now _

_ <Captain Puffy> I’m on my way Sam _

_ <Captain Puffy> Tom will be okay _

_ <Sapnap> I have some extra potions come get them first _

_ <Captain Puffy>Will do _

_ <Captain Puffy> Thank you _

_ <Sapnap> As long as the kid’s ok _

_ <Sapnap> he is sort of my brother now _

_ <Wilbur Soot> I’m on my way _

_ <Tubbo> Weje on ur way to Snowchester be reby _

_______

  
  


Sam felt like his heart had possibly stopped when he finally reached where Tommy had told him to come to. The boom shook the trees and ground as the sound of the ground exploding could be heard. Then he realized. He had to check the coords again. It couldn’t be that way. _Oh ender, where is his son? Is his son okay?_

A ping from his communicator sounded a couple of minutes later as he sprinted through the rubble of destroyed nature. He didn’t bother to look at it. He feared it would tell him something he never wanted to see _._ The boy who was hurt over and over but still kept a front, gone. The boy who was so much kinder and thoughtful than he let on. The boy who just wanted to be a hero. The boy he cared for. His _son._ He didn't know what he would do if he lost him.

He called out, or, at least he thinks he did. Everything felt so fuzzy. He barely heard the voice crying for him. But thank ender he did.

He was moving on autopilot toward the voice where blond hair turned grey from ash poked out. The ruble had already been pushed from his back but Sam almost wished it hadn't. The sight was horrific.

So, he ignored it in favor of getting the boy out of the situation. He pushed the ruble away from his broken, bleeding leg, and brought him close. He felt the boy's dust filled, blond hair and did all he could do from breaking down was make sure he was alive. And he was. He felt the tears roll down his face. _Because his son is alive and he’s so relieved._

When the joy of his son being alive was gone all that was left was anger. Such a deep burning hatred he hardly kept in as he stared at the girl across from him who had seemingly gagged up her lunch at the sight of what she did. He didn’t care _what_ her reason was because Tommy could have taken one of her lives and he still would have looked at her with every bit of malice he could. Because how _dare_ she. _How_ **_dare_ ** _she?_

Tubbo came soon after, protecting her for now, and she was drug off by jack. He would get them both later as he had the man in his suspicions for awhile and him dragging her away seemed to cement it. For now though Tubbo was in absolute hysterics over his unconscious best friend.

“Tubbo, it’s not your fault, I promise. Just,” he handed Tommy off to Tubbo, “Hold onto him for now. Puffy will heal him and you’re a fantastic doctor so she’ll need your help as well. We should also take him somewhere they can get to easily so take him to Snowchester. Can you do that Tubbo?”

The boy simply nodded, letting Tommy lay with his head propped on his legs and stomach pressed into the rubble covered ground before maneuvering so he could hoist his friend onto his back. Tommy was taller which clearly made it awkward but Tubbo seemed to do fine with it.

With Tommy taken care of he could move towards the two young adult’s barely twenty feet away. They seemed to tense up as they noticed him coming over and the worse part of him couldn’t help but feel smug over it. He kept his expression stony, even under the mask, as he came up to them though. As if there weren't visible tear tracks in the dust caked onto his face weren't visible in the space the mask and goggles didn't connect.

“Explain now. I know this was no accident,” he spat the words out as if they were disgusting. (They were disgusting.)

They both flinched, but Jack recovered quickly where Niki didn’t.

“Don’t be silly man,” Jack chuckled. “This was an unfortunate accident, but, come on, you don’t really need to pretend you care ‘bout him around us.”

Niki gave Jack a look he couldn’t care to recognize. He was far too busy raising his trident to the man’s throat. He felt a small fire of pleasure burn as he watched him nervously swallow while trying to avoid being cut with the blade of the trident. 

“Tommy is my son and I swear on _everything in this land_ if you attempt to hurt him again you won’t get off with just a scratch.” 

Jack’s look of confusion quickly turned to that of pain as Sam pulled away, almost laughing as Jack spluttered and wiped at the blood falling from his throat. He had spent long enough here and he didn’t believe trying to hear their side of the story or shove reason down their throats would do any good right now. His son needed him.

  
  


_______

  
  


Phil stared at his communicator with a feeling of shock nestled into his bones. _Tommy was hurt? How? Who hurt his boy? And why was Sam referring to Tommy as though he were his son?_

“Phil,” Techno murmured. Phil could tell he was worried.

“I’ll be back… I can’t leave him alone right now.”

Techno just nodded and he turned to find Ranboo holding out his cloak. He gave the boy a soft smile and a soft pat on the shoulder before running out towards the portal. If only his wings hadn't been damaged by Wilbur’s explosion this trip could be cut in half. But what's done is done. At least running through the nether would already cut the long trip into something far more manageable. 

When he finally broke through the main portal he was quickly on his way to Snowchester. He had been there once for a brief visit but he could hardly remember how it had looked. Just that there was a weirdly industrial building in a place that seemed to have an almost medieval aesthetic going on. He couldn’t help but wish he had questioned the building during his stay but he hadn’t thought it important.

When he finally got to Snowchester and to Tubbo’s house he was greeted with Puffy and Tubbo diligently working on healing his son. And, ender, did his son look awful. He couldn’t look at his back, his leg was worse, so he opted to staring onto Tommy’s pained face. He dropped to his knees in front of him with a soft thump and grabbed the boy's hand, rubbing circles as an offer of comfort. The two doctors were clearly uncomfortable with his presence but he didn’t care. He didn’t care if Sam had taken his place to them because _he_ knew that he would always be Tommy’s dad.

What Sam had to say about it be damned.

He didn’t even notice his other son sneering at him from where he was sitting in the corner of the room. Wilbur seemingly just watched as they worked with a face clouded in worry and anger that made him look like he’d been sent back to his Pogtopia ages.

He got to be with his son for only a couple of minutes before he heard a loud yell.

“Where’s my son?”

Puffy left Tommy to open the door, motioning the person who had yelled out inside. Seconds later Sam barreled through and practically shoved him aside so he could run one of his calloused hands over Tommy’s check and the boy seemed to relax.

He instantly felt a pang in his chest. It was a mix of so many emotions. Jealousy, that Sam was able to calm Tommy so well. Anger that this Sam had taken over when he was still plenty capable of being Tommy’s father. Guilt, that he had left Tommy and the boy had to find comfort in someone else. And lastly he felt so much regret. 

He got up, looking at Sam with burning anger, and the man turned to him with a gaze of fire.

“Philza.”

“Sam.”

The only sound that was heard was the occasional ruffling from where Tubbo and Puffy worked and soft groan from Tommy. 

“I’m actually glad to see you here Philza.”

“Really? Why is that?”

“I’ve been calling Tommy my son and he has been calling me his dad for awhile now. I just thought it would be nice to make it official.” Sam pulled papers out of his inventory. He almost chucked them into the fire in the corner of the room upon seeing the first word. “Adopting him would just make things official. Though, it doesn’t matter if you don’t sign because he’s my son either way.”

“I could just take him home with me,” he gritted out. 

“He wouldn’t be happy though.”

He faltered at that. How close could Sam and his son possibly have grown? How much had he failed his son that someone else could assume he wouldn't be happy with him so casually?

He still threw the papers into the fire and moved so he was standing in front of Tommy. Sam seemed to not want to push and he was glad.

______

Later there would be fighting and bickering. Later he would need to choose between his father and his dad. Later there would be screaming and court cases and there would be a boy caught in the middle. But this isn't later, this is now, and now they would comfort him and make sure he stays alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy : Fatherhood ended with Philza, Sam's my dad now.
> 
> -
> 
> I kind of hate this - BUT HEY, the whole point of this is practice so it's o k a y. They'll hopefully get better the more I write.


	3. R : " Falling's always been my downfall "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And as the catalyst to this already desolate land Dream decided to show everyone that even their hero was not powerful enough to stop him. A dog will always be a dog after all.
> 
> -
> 
> Tommy isn't free. He should have known better. 
> 
> -
> 
> Request from WarriorAngel13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! : dehumanization (kinda? not really but eh) , manipulation , abuse , v i o l e n c e , PTSD (obviously) , dissociation , suicidal ideation 
> 
> -
> 
> I'm writing this at 4 am because I was inspired and bored pog. I'm not sure how accurate the portrayal of dissociation is since it's not something I personally deal with (or at least I'm pretty sure I don't) but I tried. Title from "Gravity" by Eden.
> 
> (POV will switch only twice because I've been working on my commitment issues. Also Quackity has wings because I say so.)

Tommy stared down into the crater from his place on the obsidian grid. His hair was whipping around his face from where the leather band tying back the overgrown locks had been severed, making him look ethereal despite the grime that filled it.  _When did that happen?,_ he numbly wondered, pushing his hair behind his ear in attempt to keep it from his eyes. The rough obsidian felt cool on his right foot and his mind numbly supplied he had lost his shoe at some point as well.  _Brings back memories_ , he thought bitterly. Though this was a far greater scale then what had been done to Logstedshire, it being down to bedrock and all, and he could feel the weight of netherite - he couldn't stop the waves from crashing in his eardrums. It sounded so much like exile. Like hell.

He was startled from the crashing waves by a haughty voice. _Ender,_ he hated the owner of that voice.

"Hello, Tommy." He didn't make any sign he intended to respond. He felt his body tense when the man sighed due to it. "I just want to talk. And, for Ender sake, get the fuck away from the ledge."

He furrowed his brows. He had hardly noticed himself getting so close to the ledge, but looking down at his feet he saw that his left foot was hanging on by the heel of his boot. Huh. He felt the wind tousled the clothes that weren't held down as he teetered at the edge with a passive expression. Right now his world was only him, Dream, and this ledge, his mind blocking out the concerned voices making their way onto the other side of the grid. Dream didn't seem unaware of that fact.

"Tommy, now." Tommy didn't move. Dream muttered something about 'dog' and 'retaught', but he couldn't care enough to listen because he knew what was coming.

Dream ran his hand up his head so his fingers hooked onto the hair by his scalp, it would have looked almost loving - had Dream not instantly gripped onto and throw him onto the cool stone. He didn't react much, just stared ahead. Looking at Dream would only make it worse anyway. 

"I'm doing this for your own good," the voice mocked. "I'm your only friend after all."

He just squeezed his eyes shut. He hated that a part of him still believed it and that a deeper darker part of him said that he didn't even deserve to have Dream. It made him want to take out his head and swap it for a new, undamaged one. Maybe the new brain wouldn't screw up as much as he did. The thought would had put a wry smile on his face if he hadn't heard the words that made his stomach turn ever time he heard them :

"Tommy, give me your armor."

He knew that Dream had purposefully said it louder than needed. Humiliation was part of his punishment now? ( _ ~~I deserve it.~~ __I don't deserve this._ ) 

"Please-" the fingers tightened, cutting him off. When instantly began fumbling to get his armor off the man started  _laughing_ as if this was hilarious. The boy did nothing to catch himself when Dream flung him forward onto his knees.

He got his armor off despite how he laid defeated at Dream's feet, then knocked off the edge by Dream promptly, as the man continued to laugh. He numbly stared ahead. His mind was becoming foggy and he felt as though his soul was leaving his body. He liked when this happened despite the fact Dream always got angry over it. He couldn't feel the outcomes of Dream's anger in that state anyways. This time the man didn't seem to notice the teen slipping though.

"Tommy, such a good dog when trained right. You should have tried some of my techniques Techno." _Technoblade is still here? Then is __dad_ _Philza here too? _He felt a bubble of shame in his stomach at the mere thought. If it wasn't for the fact he still had _some_ semblance of pride he would have sobbed right then and there.

He felt his head be knocked into the ground by the rubber sole of Dream's boot. his nose hurt and it probably looks like he's bowing down to thin air.  _When did the air get so thin?_

Then he was gone. His eyes clouded over and he felt as though he was watching everyone from the view of an invisible specter. He stared at the group in front of Dream and him.

"Dream you've gone far enough, let him go now," Quackity said, voice slow and cautious. 

Dream just chuckled. "Don't pretend to care now _Big Q_ , besides, Toms can handle it I trained him well."

He felt so weak.

"What- _trained_ ? Dream you're talking about him like he's an animal!" Since when did Sapnap care?

"Animals are better behaved than this _mongrel_ besides, all of you think he's a pest, I only did what you all were too high-and-mighty to."

As he watched from his dazed state he couldn't help but realize he was tired. He was so angry at Techno when he found out the  _true_ ending to Theseus’s story, but now, now he couldn’t help but long for it. To fly for a few seconds and then suddenly for all of his pain to disappear forever. He couldn’t remember when he had last seen Ghostbur, maybe he was waiting for him in the afterlife.

He wondered what would happen if he rolled his body off the edge and plummeted to the ground. Maybe he'd be stuck in this uncaring ghostly state forever, or maybe he'd get to be like Schlatt and Mexican Dream. Huh, he never thought he'd want to be like Schlatt again.

Philza seemed to snap out of the pained daze he had been in. _Since when did he give a shit?_ "Tommy I think you've fooled Dream with the act long enough-- get up, fuck, _please stand up._ "

He would've laughed at the man had he still been in control of his body. But it's okay, because Dream did it for him. The man had realized Tommy's dissociative state and moved his foot away, allowing his body to slump slightly to the side, his dull eyes looking right through the crowd and straight at nothing. Someone choked out a sob but he didn't really know who.

"He can't hear you when he's like this. Or feel anything, unfortunately." As if to prove his point - or maybe punctuate the sentence? - Dream stomped onto the boys hand, the latter having no reaction. "The most annoying habit he picked up because of the exile."

Oh, Tubbo had been the one sobbing. It was worse now. That's not good.

Fundy pulled him close. The kitsune clearly looked sickened by what his once-fiance had done. He looked like he wanted to say something, but Puffy beat him to it:

"And what _exactly_ happened to make him react like that?"

Dream seemed unphased by his mother's accusatory tone, "You tend to want to slip away when exiled by those you trust-" the leaders of L'Manburg flinched - "though I wish he wouldn't do it when being punished like right now. It's no wonder he never learns his lesson." Technoblade let out a light growl as Puffy typed on her communicator. 

The air was tense for a second. The words seemingly taking various levels of time to sink in. Weirdly enough the first one to do something is him. He wasn't sure how he got control of his body back, nor did he care, but he couldn't help the giggles that rippled up his chest and caught in his throat. Hadn't learned his lesson? _Hadn't learned his lesson?!_

"Theseus was a world class dickhead who got exiled away from his home. He was given sanctuary by the king Lyocmedes but the man ended up pushing him to his death," Tommy said slowly, dangerous glint in his eye as he slowly stood. "But, there's a lesser known one, where Theseus throws _himself_ off! I learned that from Technoblade, and Dream - oh - I learned _so_ much from you. Like how no matter how hard I work for what I have it won't matter because you'll be there to tell me to put it all in a hole and blow it up! That if I look at an adult in the wrong way or slip up even a little bit I'll be physically assaulted," he laughed, as though this was the funniest thing he had ever heard. "I learned that there's only one way out! It _is_ my fucking time Dream, to die like a fuckin' hero or whatever Techno wanted me to do, I'll see you in hell -- _bitch_."

He was falling before Dream's outstretched hand could meet anything.

_________

Sam had been working on a new invention when his communicator dinged with a whisper from Puffy. He furrowed his brows, moving his goggles to his forehead carefully so he didn't cover his face in redstone dust. 

_< Puffy whispered> Sam somethings wrong with Tommy_

_< Puffy whispered> get here quick_

He instantly felt worry pool in his gut over the boy he had offered sanctuary to. He knew there was going to be some kind of war, and that Puffy had left in a rush to help after Tubbo messaged her, but he assumed it wouldn't be worse than any other war they had. (Children shouldn't go to war in the first place though.)

He figured now was as good a time as any to test the new project. It was a pair of boots of his own invention which he intended to use so he could build his more grand structures easier. It was just a combination of redstone technology and the enchantment of feather falling but it should help him jump higher and fall without utterly ruining his ankles. The plus side of it was that - in theory - it could speed up his travel time as well. With the boots - and the plus side of being in the Badlands due to needing to steal a few materials from Bad - he should be there in a few minutes tops.

When he saw the decimated land a feeling of loss that wasn't his own sunk in his gut. Was this nation not ran and occupied by young adults that were 20 at the oldest? The president was 17 for Ender sake! Now they were all homeless without a single object to their name. 

His eyes scanned the hole for any sign of people. No one in the crater and no one of the safe spots. That left the ominous obsidian grid which stood above his head. He squinted up past the cloud of dust and gunpowder to see them. It seemed as though everyone was up there, but he really couldn't get a good look from where he was on ground.

He saw the body begin to fall very well though. 

He saw the red and white t-shirt and instantly knew who it was. He saw the dirty blond hair and felt his stomach lurch as a child was falling to their death. He saw yellow wings flash as a body dived after him but knew he wouldn't reach him in time and couldn't carry the weight even if he could. So, he ran, and he prayed to whatever god would listen that his technology was sound and he wouldn't be holding onto a corpse.

As soon as he leapt through the air he was grabbing onto the boy and holding him close to his body. He landed on his feet before the momentum made his knees crash to the ground painfully and the air leave his lungs for a moment. But it didn't matter. What mattered was that he could hear the quiet sobs in his chest and that meant he had done it. Thank _fuck_ he had done it.

The beanie-wearing vice president crashed down and scrambled to his side not a moment later. "Oh - fucking hell - he's okay right?" He put his hand to the boys chest as if the cries were not enough, "Oh, thank Ender..." the rest of his sentence was said in a broken, soft voice, presumably in Spanish. 

He looked down to Tommy with worry painted across his face. He knew now that there was nothing _anyone_ could do to keep him away from this kid. He needed someone and Sam would be that someone. He would be his father, his brother, his friend, or whatever else the kid would need. Because - fuck - this kid needed someone who would care about him with no strings attached - and is an adult. 

As he watched him quickly slip off into a stress-induced sleep he knew what he was going to do.

"I'm going to take Tommy home with me to make sure he stays safe. Cover me?" Quackity just gave an earnest nod and shot up into the sky.

He shifted the boy to his back and began his trek home. He wouldn't keep Tommy at his place if he didn't want to stay when he woke up, but Sam hoped he would.

_______

Technoblade rarely regrets his actions. He always believes he has a right to them and that he was justified in whatever he may have done. This was one of those rare times he couldn't help but feel regret. Because of course his little brother would do research on the hero he screamed at him to be. Of course those longing gazes at molten rock and those shaky hands when Dream came around weren't because he got distracted or was cold. He should have known.

(Yes, _you should have. **We been knew lmao.** E. **RIP Tommy. F to pay respects.** FFFFFFFF. **~~Kill Dream.~~** ~~B~~ ~~lood for the blood god.~~_ )

He felt Philza simmer beside him at what his youngest had been subjected to. He couldn't help but wonder if his dad felt the same way. If the guilt was crushing him under it's boot.

He had listened to Tommy's speech with a feeling of dread that he had never felt before. It was so hopeless, so humorless, so _not_ Tommy. Even when his personality shone through he felt like he was merely watching a mirrored version of his brother. 

Then he fell off.

( _ **More like jumped off.** So sad._) 

The first - and only - one to do something was Quackity. His brown wings shining with blue as he dove after the boy in a flash of color. But they all knew he wouldn't make it; he had waited too long to jump after him and was a good 20 feet away even with his momentum. (Phil could have reached him, had the 16th not ruined his once-strong wings.) He didn't want to watch what would inevitably be his last brother's death, but - Ender - he couldn't seem to look away. He was preparing himself for the loss and rage that he would feel and how he could use it to his advantage. But it never came. A man Techno can't quite recognize caught him a good 20 feet from where he would have fallen past the crater and down until the founders of L'Manburg were down to 3.

He couldn't help but feel jealous as the two embraced. He wondered if the man was his replacement after disappointing the boy one too many times.

He tore his eyes away from their heartwarming to see Dream moving to get down to them. He quickly stuck his blade in the man's path. 

( _ **Hell yes!** Blood for the blood god!!! **Take his kneecaps!** Revenge._)

"Do you really want to do this Blade?" His tone was downright mocking. The fake-god must have forgotten that he had bested him in a fight once before and certainly could do it again.

"You shouldn't have touched my family _Teletubi._ "

Sparks flew as Dream's netherite ax clashed against the blade of his sword. His nostrils flared as the scent of gunpowder and blood seemed to sweep through the air and the masked man began his typical dance. Dream always looked as though he was doing a fast paced dance routine when he fought, grace and poise being his main attributes rather than brute strength. He was light on his feet - but it was nothing compared to Dream, his strength and skill made up for it though. (The bloodlust also helped.)

They broke apart with weapons raised and sprung into another clash. Dream's ax planting into the thick wood of his shield and him quickly swinging his sword into his side with practiced precision. Dream pulled away with nothing but a small "shing" sounding from his armor, but at the cost of releasing his ax temporarily. This was all he needed to get the advantage as he threw the shield and ax over the edge of the bridge. He knew it was a risk, but it was one he was willing to take. The only other weapon on Dream's person was a trident meant for flying on his back and a dagger that Techno knew stood no chance against his sword.

The beast was in a corner, but now he needed to be careful not to poke him the wrong way.

( _ **He has enderpearls you idiot.**_ )

The voice dominated his thoughts. Shit, he hadn't thought of that. Dream was a resourceful bastard. He needed to rush him, and he needed to now, so he quickly ran at him.

His sword was through the mans gut right before he disappeared.

He wasn't sure where the man went but it didn't matter as he heard the ping from his communicator not even a few seconds later.

( _ **POG!** lmao little bitch. **HELL YEAH! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!**_ )

_0_

He turned around to see Quackity, Sapnap and Puffy holding everyone away from the exit with swords drawn.

"Sam is a good person and cares for Tommy. So, let them go," the blaze-hybrid stated simply.

"He's my son!"

"Your sons are only your sons when you're losing them Phil."

He watched as his dad's feathers fluffed up in indignation. "That's not fair Puffy."

He placed his hand of the man's shoulder and shook his head softly. Was he happy that his brother was finding solace in another? No, of course not. But him and Phil had never been able to give him what he needed. Whether it be comfort or attention.

( _ **Soft-noblade.** He's self aware! **Kill them and bring Tommy home.** Let Tommy choose himself._)

Phil sighed softly. They both decided it was time to go home.

They left as soon as the group would allow them, tuning out Tubbo and Niki's angered protests as they did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up finishing three days after I started because I kept rewriting scenes. I'm still not happy with it but practice makes perfect and whatever other bullshit you wanna tell yourself. (Also, I'm absolutely shit at fight scenes I'm sorry.)


	4. R : "And I hope you die. I hope we both die."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy really can't stand Dream. He can't stand the tight obsidian walls. And for fucks-sake he just cannot stand the mocking of the lava.
> 
> \--
> 
> Song lyric fic. Song and title : No Children by The Mountain Goats  
> (lyrics altered because this is platonic you fuckzos.)
> 
> \-- 
> 
> Requested by MajaG260326

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW! : past suicidal ideation, panic attack, dissociation, little bit of projection in the form of underage alcoholism pog, temporary major character death (not described though :D) and spoilers
> 
> I wanted to try doing a song lyric fic. So this exists. Also wanted to try hurt no comfort because I haven't tried that either.
> 
> also I would like to say this was started WAY before the 3/1 and now my song choice makes me saddened. this was updated to include the new shit so- yeah. anyways, enjoy.
> 
> Ok, so, 3/4 happened. Love that. This took me way too long to do. 
> 
> (Ps. ignore me projecting onto Tommy in the ranboo section n end parts lmaooo.)

_And I hope_ our _remaining friends_

_give up on trying to save us._

If Tommy could he would be swimming through the lava and waking up in the black bed across the way that promised safety and freedom from the vice grip of his tormentor. But he couldn't, all because he was on his last life. He almost wondered if it was worth going on though. Sam had ignored his pleas. ( _ ~~Phil had too, but he never expected his dad to come for him in the first place. He was just desperate.~~_ ) Tubbo and Ranboo had each other and hadn't seemed to be concerned with what was happening with him for awhile now. He didn't even want to open the can of worms that was literally everyone else on the server. 

He curled up into a ball, head hidden between his crossed arms in a way that let him stare at the lava's occasional bubble and pop. He could feel Dream's stare pricking on the back of his neck but he elected to ignore it. He didn't need this dickhead ruining his last ditch effort to find some form of comfort. He knew he had been here for a few hours now at the very least. His bodies internal clock already yelling at him that is was about time he get some rest. He ignored it though, instead just sitting their and letting his worn vocal chords get their much needed rest.

He wondered how long he had spent screaming.

Anyone looking at him could tell he wasn't doing alright, his pupils had almost taken over the ice-blue of his irises' and the sclera were so bloodshot he might as well say they were red with streaks of white. His hair was messy from where he had pulled at it in an attempt to ground himself after his voice started to go out and tear tracks stained his face. Suffice to say, the sight would've - should've - made the most cold person feel some tinge of guilt. Dream, however seemed to feel nothing. Or at least that was the only assumption to be made when he slunk closer to the boy with false pretenses of comfort.

He heard the man get closer, he heard it very well, but he made no move to acknowledge it. He would get back to making the man's time with him a living hell in a second, for now though he needed to grieve. Grieved about the fact he had no one to care about him. Grieved about the fact he was alone. Grieved about the fact Dream was standing right there and in the deepest corners of his mind he wanted to believe he was his friend. Grieved about the fact he had no family he could call out to that hadn't already ignored him.

He heard Dream slide down the wall and he could feel the cold intensity of the body that sat a comfortable distance away yet still far too close. Both silently agreed that they had no need to talk.

_I hope we come out with a fail-safe plot_  
_to piss off the dumb few that forgave us._

Tommy's cheshire grin illuminated the whole room as he mocked Dream, a potato in each hand. He had lost track of the amount of time he had been in there (mostly due to the nap he took) and had decided that he was stuck in here and he was going to make it Dream's problem. The man was ever patient with him though. It made him want to do it more, usually Dream would've snapped by now and went on about how they were buddies and how he was a shot friend. He would only scoff and the feeble manipulation attempt.

Half a hour later he had grown bored with attempting to annoy Dream and curled up at the opposite side of the cell beside the sweltering heat of the lava. It brought him back to times he didn't want to remember but found so much comfort in. Though this was nothing compared to the lovely siren call of the Nether. He could almost hear her voice in this lava. At least this time she whispered comforts instead of pleads for him to join her so he could feel better.

He found himself smiling softly. He was happy he hadn't jumped now. He had Sam - surely - and he had Tubbo - maybe? - and he definitely had Sam Nook and his hotel. He may have lost everything he once knew, but that just meant starting over was just that much easier.

He felt Dream's stare pierce his skull from across the room. It's weird how the man could do that despite the mask that hid his features.

"What do you want, dickhead?"

He stayed silent. "Wanker."

The two went back into a tense silence as Dream continued to stare at him and he proceeded to do anything _but_ look at the bastard. He decided making popping sounds with his mouth would be a good way to pass the time. Screw what his cellmate's clear annoyance. He wouldn't stop.

_I hope the fences we mended_

_fall down beneath their own weight._

How many hours had it been? He had no idea. The popping had been his best form of entertainment but Dream had threatened to burn his potatoes if he kept it up. But at least he had driven the man insane as well.

_**Dream tried to swim in lava. Dream tried to swim in lava. Dream tried to--**_

He swore on Prime if Dream flung himself into lava again Tommy would push him in himself. Maybe it'd be intentful enough to permadeath the bitch. He was sure Dream could feel his annoyance and was toying with him.

Dream looked like he was about to dive back in before he grabbed his arm and yanked him him.

"For fuck sake you annoying bastard. That's it, you ugly ass wanker, a fucking bitchboy is what you are innit?" he trailed off mumbling more complainants as he roughly pushed the man's arm towards the other wall, instantly growing annoyed when the man hardly even swayed.

Dream grabbed onto his shirt and he glared straight into the ceramic as if his hands weren't shaking more than a small sail boat in a storm. _It's the low blood sugar, I'm not scared,_ he told himself bitterly. 

"Let's play a game, _Tomathy._ "

_And I hope we hang on past the last exit_  
_I hope it's already too late._

Tommy's lungs burned despite the fact the water Dream had decided upon filling them with was freezing. He didn't really mind that, really, the only thing he minded was how inconsistent the temperature of this place was. It was either sweltering or he was back in the tundra. He hated it so much. 

He watched as Dream stared at the cat which had somehow slunk it's way into the cell. It had been over a day now was all Tommy knew. How many days was beyond his understanding. After all, his bastard of a cellmate burned every new clock Sam gifted. He was starting to believe the hybrid would stop trying. He hoped not. As though the clock was also connected to his fading hope for freedom.

He felt like bashing his head into the wall. Or fist. But both would cause too much damage and he didn't want to feel the pain he would associate with either. He figured Dream's feelings were good enough.

"Dream leave the damn Pussy alone," Tommy groaned through a grin. 

The man's shoulders tensed in clear annoyance and he felt a sense of triumph. "Shut the fuck up, gremlin."

He scowled at that. Gremlin was a nickname for Wilbur and Wilbur alone. "Hm, _no._ "

Dream looked towards him and he suppressed a shudder. Really, the man was just looking at him, why would he be scared? Exactly, so he wasn't. He is a big man after all. No masked fuckwad could change that.

"Listen, _Big D_ , my man, what the _fuck_ is a step supposed to do? Pussy."

The man just turned around much to his displeasure. Back to popping then.

_And I hope the junkyard a few blocks from here_  
_someday burns down._

He threw the potato at Dream's face with a scowl that would make Tubbo snicker in enjoyment. The boy was his best friend, but man was he a little insane at times. It was okay though, because he was there to be his balance. Sort of, anyway, they were both forces of chaos. Anyway, potatoes, right.

"Fuck you, and fuck your bland potatoes."

"I'm you're friend Tommy, can't you see that I just want what's best for you?"

"Oh, not _this_ bullshit again!" He threw up his hands in exasperation. How many times was Dream intending on using that damn excuse? He's been in here about three days and the bitch simply could not take a hint. "I'm taking a nap, fuck off."

"Tomathy-"

"Fuck off!"

He huffed, curling up in the corner by the lava stream. It felt oddly nice and the pops lulled him into the most comfortable sleep he could manage in a place like this. (Hell. The most comfortable he could be in hell.)

_And I hope the rising black smoke carries me far away_  
_and I never come back to this town again._

He felt like pulling out every single strand of hair on his head. It itched like it was made of hay and he felt like it would be a good distraction from Dream talking to a _cat._ The man's gone mental! Honestly. At his best guess he'd been here for too long and he wanted out. Out. Out. Out _outoutout._

He stood up and began promptly yelling for Sam, much to Dream's displeasure. Eventually he moved to Phil before giving up. He had half a mind to yell out for Techno, but that would get him nothing. Well, nothing but a possible rocket to the chest. That would be an unfortunate way to die for good. He wondered if anyone would cry for him. 

Tubbo probably wouldn't. Tommy's seen how his best friend dealt with grief and it greatly lacked in the acknowledgement department. So Tubbo would probably expect Tommy to pop up in a few weeks and annoy the fuck out of him in good fun.

Him and Ranboo weren't getting along. Mostly because he was jealous, but he had every right to be! Ranboo is everything he wishes he was. (Charismatic, funny but not annoying, whatever else was important.) And Ranboo had what he wished he had. (Tubbo is closer with him, he just knows it, and Phil simply replaced him with the boy.) So he doubted Ranboo would mourn. If he did he would have plenty of people to help him get over it quickly enough.

Sam, well, he wouldn't let him out so he couldn't possibly care that much. He had kind of hoped he had though.

Dream knocked him from his self-deprecation with a potato to the cheek. The dick was lucky that he was hungry.

_In my life, I hope I lie_  
_and tell everyone you were a good ~~wife~~ friend._

He threw the potato back at Dream with a vengeance as the man chuckled. He was pretty sure this dickwad was tricking him into the most aggressive game of hot potato he had ever encountered, but he didn't give a shit. He was going to _win_ the damn game or his name wasn't Tommy Caution Danger Kracken Innit.

The two of them sat and threw the potato for what felt like hours and he was getting to be sure that it was only a little longer until he could get the fuck out. He just needed to last a little longer. 

The next time Dream threw to potato at him he retaliated by throwing is at the cat who he'd named "Puss-boy" who have a disgruntled hiss in his direction.

"I'm sick of this damn game. Who do you miss Dream? Do you miss Gogy? Betcha do. Pussy. Bitch."

"And I thought you and I were finally getting along," he huffed.

"Not likely, Big D. In fact, die."

"You don't mean that."

"I know what I mean you wanker!"

"No, you _don't._ "

The cell settled into an uncomfortable silence after that. 

He opened his mouth- _pop pop pop._

_And I hope you die_  
_I hope we both die._

He chewed on the potato loudly, making eye-contact with the beady dots of Dream's mask. It was his personal mission to annoy the man until he truly craved death and then decided to possibly permadeath himself. Oh, if only he could dream. He cringed at the pun, much to the confusion yet amusement of the man across from him. (He didn't really know when he was able to learn Dream's emotions just through his body language, but it was quite useful at time like these.)

"Oh, fuck off, dickhead."

Puss-boy nudged his hand softly as a gesture he could only assume was meant to be comfort. Prime, he fucking hats cats. He swatted at it so it would leave him alone, sick of having the beast trying to give him it's pity.

He stood up, deciding that the walls were coming closer when he relaxed, and paced the cell rambling about random things. He would leap to a discussion about something as mundane as leap frog; to his philosophy on why Dream was nothing but dogwater; back to something mundane. Purely to piss the man off, of course. 

He knew he was practically playing a round of solo Russian roulette with how he's teasing the mask-faced-idiot. But how else is he meant to have some semblance of control?

_I hope I cut myself shaving tomorrow_

_I hope it bleeds all day long._

Nothing seemed to ever chance in the damned cell he was stuck in. He had lived the cycle of annoy, sleep, repeat, for what felt like 30 times already and yet he hadn't even _heard_ from Sam. Sure, he understood what he signed, but it was day 6 (or he assumed that's what day it was. This cell made it hard to tell.) and he thought Sam would have gotten this fixed right now. Maybe he had simply put his faith in the wrong man. Wouldn't be the first time.

He huffed, looking over to where Dream slept with his back pressed firmly to the wall. He could wake the man up, yell, annoy him, but he assumed this would be his best chance to relax. So he did. 

It would be - what felt like - a hour later before the other finally woke up. He made no move to acknowledge him for another 10 though. (Can't have him getting _too_ comfortable. He was hoping by the end of this he wouldn't want him coming back to this cell again.)

"So, Big D, I know you miss Gogy n' shit, but how about Sapnap?"

"Of cou--"

"He was there when you said you didn't care about anything. Remember that? He must'a felt shit."

"Shut the hell up Tommy."

"Have you met me Big Man?"

Dream seemed to be holding back from something which only made him more excited. Finally, he was making this dick uncomfortable. It felt so fucking nice.

"You really are a shit friend Tommy! I'm like - your best friend! And yet you treat me like - like _this_!"

He scowled at Dream's words. "Like hell you're my friend, you're not even my fuckin' acquaintance!"

"And who is? _Tubbo_? Maybe _Techno_?"

"I may not always be Tubbo's best friend, but he will always be mine, so fuck off!"

"Tomathy-"

"No! And fucking- stop using the nickname that reminds me of when we were friends! It a dick move Dream."

They seemed to both run out of words as he stared in slight despair and he tried to decode the other's emotions. Had Dream really forgotten they had been _somewhat_ friends before everything with the discs and Wilbur went down? Hell, he had accidentally slipped up in his head and thought of Dream as a brother once. That's probably why everything went wrong. He wasn't allowed to care about people in a familial way without them shoving a sword through his ribs while his back was turned. ( _Only for them to whisper in his ear that **he** betrayed **them**._)

He slide down the wall and turned his head away, humming as he watched the lava flow.

_Our friends say it's darkest before the sun rises,_  
_we're pretty sure they're all wrong._

He was almost sure it was the last day of this hell hole, all he needed to do was get through it. 

He felt his head move to stare at the potato dispenser. It hadn't dropped anything in awhile. Did that mean Sam was coming to refill it and release him soon? Prime, he hoped so. He was angry at Sam but he missed the bloke. Well, maybe he didn't miss Sam particularly, he just missed seeing people other than the green bitch breathing down his neck. (Or, he _would_ be breathing down his neck, but he's got that whole mask thing going on.)

He wondered mutely if Dream intended to dunk his head back into the water like he had in the early days so Sam would come faster. It didn't work last time though so that would be stupid. Too bad for him the man beside him is pretty idiotic. 200 IQ, or whatever he says he is, be damned.

"I'm leaving today bitch."

"We'll see about that Tommy."

_I hope it stays dark forever_  
_I hope the worst isn't over._

He stared at the ground by Dream's feet blankly. He hadn't intended on killing Puss-boy. Sam had let him know that despite it being a breech in contract he wasn't being let out, so he went to kick at a loose piece of obsidian, and instead stuck the cat which promptly flung it halfway into lava. It would've been sad - if it wasn't so goddamn funny. The best part of it though was that it had upset Dream.

"Listen, I get you were like - in love with that cat or sum' shit, but its for the best," he pauses, smirk gracing his lips. "Besides, you're the one who said you don't need attachments-" he changed his voice to a mocking version of Dream's- "I was doing you a favor!"

The man clearly did _not_ appreciate this, but he could care less. It felt so good to mock this man.

They quickly fell into a back and forth screaming match over the stupid, stupid cat. Both were too stubborn to stand down and both going a little too far.

After one of Dream's shoves sent him into the wall with a pain shooting up his spine it was clear the argument was over. So, Dream went to his end of the cell and Tommy stayed put; trying to force the air to come back into his lungs right. 

When his air came back he ate his bland potato.

_And I hope you blink before I do._  
_And I hope I never get sober._

He watched as Dream threw the clock into the lava with a heightened annoyance. His clammy hands curling into the man's prison garb. 

"You're a fuckin' twat and a wrongun' you absolute _dickhead._ "

He didn't know what they were fighting about anymore, and, to be frank, he didn't really care either. He just wanted the dumb ass to know that no matter what he would never - _ever_ be on his side. Not in life. Not in death. No where.

Dream shoved him off and he couldn't help but feel a resentment growing for being pushed in any sort of way. Just another thing the admin has ruined for him.

He didn't know how it kept escalating. He just registered that Dream was bragging about being a god and that his brain was on autopilot with it's retorts. 'I bet the book is bullshit', 'You're just a guy Dream', 'Schlatt is _dead_ ', being a few he registered himself saying.

Then the hits came.

Oh god, this was exile, but it was so much worse. 

The walls constricted around him, the lava burnt the hairs in his nose giving an awful stench, and Dream just wouldn't _stop and it hurthurthurt._ He heard himself cry out for help and then just beg Dream to stop.

He couldn't help but think 'stop' was a rather pathetic last word as he slipped from his body. At least it wouldn't hurt anymore.

_And I hope when you think of me years down the line._  
_You can't find one good thing to say._

The void was nothing but an empty darkness. He knew Wilbur was here. He knew Schlatt was here. Hell, he knew Mexican Dream was here. But none of them seemed to truly register in his mind. Sure, he bantered with Wilbur, told him he was sick in the head even after all this time, but he hardly felt _there_ for it. Which is a strange concept seeing as he was dead and there was no where else for him to go. Save being a ghost, but fuck that.

Most of his stay he considered how everyone else was fairing without him. What was Tubbo up to? Probably building nukes and hanging out with Ranboo. Was he selfish for wishing that Tubbo would mourn him? Probably. How about Phil and Techno? Laughable, if they even knew he was dead they wouldn't care. Why would they? Phil hadn't been his dad since... ever, and Techno was just some guy that he never saw eye-to-eye with. So, yeah, wouldn't give a shit most likely. He didn't want to consider anyone else, mostly in fear his mind would try to tell him they wouldn't care when he knew they would, or that he would finally have to be honest with himself over how people in the server saw him.

Wilbur rambled on about solitaire as he went through the motions of his internal conflict. Then the conflict lead to said man. Except it wasn't really conflict, more like clarity. Wilbur had never really cared about him. Not in the same way anyway. The man used him time and time again for his stupid fucking wars. And, Prime, did Tommy wish he could hate the man for it. He wasted so much of his time on a person who didn't seem to even care that he had died. Imagine telling a teenager it was their time! He was a kid! He was so _sick_ of grown adults playing the blame game so they can pin their own fucked up shit onto him. He doesn't want to be their stupid scapegoat.

Now that he's finally dead maybe he won't have to be.

_And I'd hope that if I found the strength to walk out_  
_you'd stay the hell out of my way._

Maybe he _could_ hate Wilbur after all. Being stuck with him made him realize truly that Wilbur was batshit from the start. He probably just _hid_ it better back before the days of Pogtopia. He could almost laugh at his realization. It was just so _funny._

He felt tears despite his lack of a true body. It was a terrible feeling.

He could at least find solace in the fact that Schlatt was down for the count. Probably sleeping his way into a healthy 'body' after all that alcohol he pumped himself with when alive. He wondered if Schlatt had the right idea, drink so you won't have to deal with anything. It seemed to work out for him even in the after life. 

He knew this wasn't a thing he should idolize. He knew he shouldn't idolize _anything_ about the ex-tyrant of L'manburg. But he knew if he ever got out of this stupid void it would be the first thing he tried. He knows where Wilbur hid the bourbon. He knows where Quackity keeps his vodka that he assumes no one knows about. He knows where to go.

He hears Wilbur being a dick so he of course rebuttals. They banter, Wil talks about solitaire and he doesn't need to pretend to be annoyed by it as he complains about completely off-topic subjects.

Then Wil fades and panic takes his place.

_I am drowning_  
_there is no sign of land._

He was staring up at Dream. Fuck, the universe just _hates_ him. He felt the typical feeling of auto-pilot take his body over as he began to argue with Dream. He didn't want Wilbur back. He would never want Wilbur back. Because the Wilbur he knew was a pretty package of lies and knives sharpened for the sheer purpose of spilling your guts. 

The more and more Dream refused the deeper his panic set in.

His breaths became shallower and his ears rung. Why did his chest feel tight? Was his face wet?

Dream didn't console him. In fact, nothing even relating to comfort came until Sam finally let him out a day or so later. But he didn't really acknowledge that time. He only came back as soon as fresh air hit his face and he realized Sam had taken him to the front of the prison.

He was gone before Sam could give him the comfort he craved so terribly.

_You are coming down with me_  
_hand in unlovable hand._

He sat on his dirt floor with a vodka bottle pressed firmly to his lips. He gagged it down, but it was worth it. The loss of his senses and the realization he wouldn't need to remember anything anymore made his skin buzz.

He knew it was wrong. He knew it was unhealthy. He didn't care though.

He wondered if Schlatt would be proud of him. He had idolized the man before everything.

( _It was only right for him to bring himself down the same way. Hey, at least he wasn't the next Wilbur._ )

_And I hope you die_  
_I hope we both die._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never get over this. Did you see Puffy and Quackity's reaction? Ranboo's??? Had me in TEARS. 
> 
> mama puffy deserves the world she just wants her son back (not dream fuck him I'm talking about tommy). 
> 
> also, to dream apologists, this is officially not a safe space these hands are rated E for everyone and I can and WILL throttle you. (/j) Man laughed after he beat a child to death that is not redeemable. (I love his character, he's so interesting, but we don't excuse his actions.) And I don't care that he brought him back. Honestly that's even more fucked. Especially with the questions and the prodding.
> 
> Also- uh- lets pretend its only been a week since the last chapter.


End file.
